codebreakerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yekaterina Vasilyeva
Grand Kremlin Palace, Moscow, Russia |status=Deceased |death=22 May 2317 IK }} Aboard the |cause_of_death=Shot at the heart by Jonathan Carter as X Code |also_known_as=* Katya * Reznya Printsessa |nationality= - Russian & Portuguese |allegiance=* Eurasian Empire ** Eurasian Imperial Family ** House of Vasily |title/s=* 7th Princess of the Eurasian Empire * Grand Duchess of All Russia * Sub-Viceroy of Philipp |rank=* Princess * Grand Duchess * Sub-Viceroy |occupation=*Princess * Grand Duchess * Sub-Viceroy |chevalier/s=Freyr |battle/s= |father=Nikolai Vasilyev V |mother=Renata Borges |sibling/s=* Yelena Vasilyeva * 17 half-brothers & 10 half-sisters |spouse= |issue= |significant_other/s=Akito Ryu |other_relative/s=* Iakov Vasilyev * Alexander Vasilyev * [[Ilya Vasilyev] |gender=Female |hair_color=Blonde |eye_color=Violet |height=5'6" (168 cm) |weight= }} Yekaterina Nikolaevna Vasilyeva (Russian: Екатерина Николаевна Васильева; 14 December 2299 – 22 May 2317 December 289 – 4 June 307 ]) was the Seventh Princess of the Eurasian Empire and a Grand Duchess of Russia. She was the daughter of the 76th Emperor Nikolai Vasilyev V with his seventh imperial consort, Lady Renata Borges. She was also the Sub-Viceroy of Philipp along with her older sister, Yelena, after the death of her older half-brother Varlam. She was Jonathan Carter's most beloved sister after Marianne; and also revealed to be his and Akito Ryu's first love, that both of them were destroyed by her death. At birth, she was eighteenth in line to the throne, but became seventeenth in line at the death of Varlam until her own death. Her death was one that Jonathan considered to be a mistake of his Kaio usage of being ordered to cause the massacre of the Filipinos; for her to be posthumously be known as "Reznya Printsessa" (English: The Massacre Princess). Biography Yekaterina was born on 14 December 2299 Imperiya Kalendar at the Grand Kremlin Palace in Moscow, Russia as the daughter of the 76th Emperor of the Eurasian Empire, Nikolai Vasilyev V, and his seventh Imperial Consort, Lady Renata Borges; just 22 days after the birth of his elder half-brother Jonathan Alexander Lawrence Vasilyev, her father's son through Imperial Consort Josephine Carter. At birth, she was named as Yekaterina Nikolaevna Vasilyeva, the Seventh Princess of the Eurasian Empire, a Grand Duchess of Russia, and the eighteenth in line to the succession. As a child, she was incredibly close to her other half-siblings, though her sister Yelena doted onto her being her direct sibling. She was said to love being outside than to be indoors, seeing reading a boring thing, according to Jonathan. It was also revealed that during spring and summer, she stayed in Winter Palace with her other half-siblings to visit their half-siblings Jonathan and Marianne, and also due to their affection towards the two's mother, Josephine Carter. It was said that they'll stay outside in the gardens of the palace to see the constellations every night, and she was adept with stargazing as Jonathan mentioned once that it was her who've taught her how to spot them. In a novella set three years after the invasion of the Philippines, at the age of 13, she was asked by her sister Yelena and half-brother Leonid on what she'll do if ever she became a viceroy of a Province, where she stated that she'll try her best to make everyone happy. She was said to be exchanging letters with Jonathan during the latter's stay in the Philippines until he was presumed dead. At the end of the novella, it was revealed that she wanted to visit the Philippines one day but can't at the moment because of school.The Imperial Siblings Sub-Viceroy of Philipp On 2317 Imperiya Kalendar, while on Philipp, Yekaterina was escaping from her bodyguards and bumped into Akito Ryu. They spent the day in Philipp and Yekaterina goes under the name "Katya", which was the nickname that Akito and the Imperial Family called her by. The became friends quickly, and Yekaterina, after revealing her identity as the Seventh Princess of the Eurasian Empire, asked that he helped her prevent any unnecessary deaths due to her losing her older half-brother, Varlam, who've previously been the Viceroy of Philipp before she and her sister Yelena were asked to fill the position. Though it was not explicitly stated, there's a possibility as well that she was the one who've arranged Akito's papers to enter King Julius the First College. It was also not said if she attended Prince Varlam's funeral, but there's a possibility that she does. Some time later, she was taken hostage along with Prince Lester Antkowiak of the Georgian Empire and a group of tourists by the Philippine Liberation Front, with the help of the Ma-I Opir, at the Laguna Lake Convention Center Hotel. Lester attempted to use his position, pushing her as well to do so, to free the other hostages. Jonathan, in his X Code persona, has intentionally led the Knights of AEGIS to the same location, and they met. Jonathan remarked that Yekaterina, as well as Lester, had not changed since childhood and was not surprised to see them act in such a manner. Though he brandished a gun at them, he decided against killing them. Yekaterina was also present during the Battle of Area 12. However, Yelena pushed her to remain at the rear side of the battle to do the observing in fear that she would be part of the casualty. In the end, it was through her permission that allowed Akito to be dispatched to battle in order to save Yelena from the tight spot of being killed by X Code. Concerned about her safety, Yelena persuaded her to select a knight to protect her. After resolving the conflict between her own ideals and Yelena's advice, Yekaterina chose Akito Ryu. Her sister worries that Yekaterina's ideals will get her into trouble that caused her to warn her that the policy of discrimination against Honorary Eurasians like Akito were so firmly established that she might have to be exposed to the rigors and dangers of competing for the throne in order to challenge it and it is better if Yekaterina were to be the empress to change such policy.Reboot Under the protection of Akito Regardless, Yekaterina adamanly continued to her decision and Akito remained as her knight. In a confrontation between Akito and X Code, Yekaterina was determined enough to call off the order of launching missiles at the sight of the encounter, causing her to be stranded in El Isla and faced off against X Code. Due to her previous encounter with the terrorist, she didn't hesitate to call him Jonathan to prove herself that her assumptions were true, convincing him to unmask and promising to keep his alter ego a secret. Without anything else to do, X Code revealed himself to be Jonathan and the two reunited as siblings. The two spent the following days together until she was rescued by the army with Akito, where she and Jonathan were forced to separate ways. Apart from that, Akito was arrested for deserting the front lines during a battle against X Code, where Akito voluntarily stepped down as her knight. Yekaterina had undergone into a state of depression as she felt that she was useless and the blow of Akito leaving her. But an encounter with Nina Berger allowed her to discover that she had developed feelings for Akito. Akito, at that moment, went into battle with a new installed system to Prime. His energy level dropped and Aelin made a transmission, where she declared that she ordered him to love her and in return, she will love every bit of him. Akito reciprocated the feelings and declared his love for her. Aelin then convinced him to rejoin her as her knight.Reboot Election of 2317 Days later, Yekaterina went to King Julius the First College during the school festival just to see Akito. The incident allowed her to unexpectedly reunite with Jonathan and Marianne as she secretly visited them at school. She and Marianne spent time to keep both her's and Jonathan's royal lineage a secret. She and Marianne visited Jonathan and with the three of them interacting privately, Jonathan told Yekaterina that this was the last time that they will see each other. She though said that she has never been that happy before. When the media caught her visiting the school, she made a surprising announcement. Wishing to live the peaceful days she once had with Marianne and Jonathan, she declared the establishment of the Special Independent Enclosed Zone of the Philippines for the Filipino people, wherein a general election of those whoever wanted to be candidates of this first Filipino zone will be held. This was completely contrary to Jonathan's plans. Though met with disapproval from other government officials, her plans went forth with the help of her older half-brother Leonid, who apparently supported her idea and promised to inform Yelena of it. Jonathan, when he met her as X Code, revealed his opposition, but was later convinced of her conviction when she revealed she was doing it for the sake of Marianne and had abdicated her right to succeed the Eurasian throne. Upon agreeing to Yekaterina's proposal, Jonathan went off on another conversation with her, eventually saying that if he really wanted to, he could get her to do anything he asked for, and he jokingly mentioned the genocide of the Filipino people as an extreme example. Unknowingly for him, minutes ago, he had lost his ability to turn his Kaio off, and it conveyed the order to Yekaterina. She initially tried to resist the order and briefly succeeded, but she was soon overtaken by its power. As Jonathan tried to stop her from doing anything and convinced her to not follow the command, she shot him, enough to slow him down. Under the Kaio influence, she led the Eurasian army to massacre countless innocent people. Trying to hide the unforgettable crime he made, Jonathan made all Masques and the Knights of AEGIS believed that Aelin betrayed them, that she just thought of the Special Zone a laugh and made fun of all Filipinos. Jonathan then ordered to stop Yekaterina from the massacre of all Filipinos and quoted: "Wipe out all Eurasian forces! Save the Filipinos!" He suddenly became teary-eyed as he ordered, "Find Vasilyeva Yekaterina Nikolaevna, and kill her!"Reboot Death Cade Iskandar was the first one to find Yekaterina's location, before being found by Leila Izlar through a Chevalier. However, Jonathan arrived to intercept and be the one to finished the job himself. Jonathan, with much regret, fatally shot her to end her rampage while revealing that he considered her as his first love. He nevertheless took advantage of the chaos, rallying the angry Filipino populate into a massive army and leading it against the Eurasian forces. Yekaterina's body was recovered by Akito and she spent her final moments with him. The command to kill him, as he was of Filipino descent, tried to take hold, but she resisted it; either because she cared for him too much or was simply incapable of carrying it out. As she was unaware of what she did and asked if she made the right decision, Akito decided to lie and told her that the Filipinos were happy with the Philippines she created. She cried with joy telling him that she was glad it worked out. Suddenly, she said that she can't saw his face anymore and the both of them began crying. Realizing she has little time, Aelin urged Akito to stay in school for the two of them and died smiling, telling him how glad she was. Her death created a firm resolve in both Akito and Elaine to defeat X Code. Jonathan was also deeply affected by Yekaterina's death and resolved to fight and defeat the Empire once and for all.Reboot Aftermath Some time after her death, the Eurasian Empire officially declared Aelin responsible for the massacre and that she had been deprived of royal status and executed by the Eurasian Army; aside from this false declaration, the Empire refused to make any other compensation for the Filipinos. Instead, they increased the level of discrimination; to the point where the Eurasian mafia were able to freely do human trafficking and other illegal activities on the Filipinos. "Citizens of the Philippines" are reverted back to the name "Masques", and a number of initially restored rights and privileges were again denied to them. After the incident, the Filipino general public in Philipp refer to her as "Reznya Printsessa" or the "Massacre Princess".Reboot Physical description In her first appearance, Akito described her as a young woman close to his age with skin as white and as smooth as porcelain, her eyes were first described to shift from deep blue to violet, and her long golden hair was almost the color of snow. She was also said to be petite and lean, and have a beautiful face. Later on, in Reload, Mikhail Vasilyev said, after viewing a portrait of her, that his younger sister, Anastasya, looked so much like her. He furthered on the description that Yekaterina has a fair skin, a hair with the radiance of the glow of the moonlight and the eyes of an Vasilyev, which was actually violet eyes. According to Flaire, Yekaterina's eyes were indeed blue-violet, and the tint of blue is much visible than the violet hue, which was common for those who have that strange eye color. Personality Though she is a member of the Eurasian royal family, she remained kind and open-minded to everyone around her and treated everyone with respect even if they were not Eurasians; this universal respect probably stemmed from her own childhood experiences with her siblings Jonathan and Marianne whose mother wasn't from the nobility and thus were looked upon with disdain by the other members of the Eurasian Imperial Family. She was the second person in the Imperial Family to discover that Jonathan was alive and first to know of his alter-ego as X Code, having deduced it after the hotel hijacking incident. In her childhood, she was quite close to Jonathan and Marianne. She developed a close, romantic bond with Akito Ryu because of their shared belief that a problem must be changed from within. Skills & abilities under construction Battles † - denotes involvement but didn't command or directly fought * Rise of Rebellion ** First Blood Rebellion *** Philippine Liberation Front Hotel Incident† *** Battle at Area 22† *** Battle of Busuanga Island† *** Battle of Clark Air Base† *** Election of 2317 Massacre ** Mickey Skirmish† Possessions Chevaliers= |-|Weapons= |-|Others= Relationships Romance Akito Ryu= Akito Ryu first met Yekaterina when she was escaping from her bodyguards and he was recently released "not guilty" for the murder of Viceroy Varlam. Since that time, their relationship strengthened until both of them started developing feelings for each other. Yekaterina considered him to be her knight despite too many others' hesitation and inquiry. Yekaterina confessed her feelings towards Akito and learned he loved her back. Their relationship caused a hindrance to Jonathan's plans since the latter intended to have Akito as Marianne's guardian. Akito was emotionally crushed when X Code killed Yekaterina. Before heading out to battle, Akito called Jonathan through Yekaterina's number and discussed about their actions and both confessed as Akito is willing to kill anyone in his way towards his target and what Jonathan is doing is for Marianne's sake. Akito pursued X Code, having discovered X Code's true identity. Once he believed X Code has been eliminated, Akito continued to serve the European Empire. His actions remain motivated by his memory of Yekaterina, referring to her as an "irreplacable woman"; he also carries around Yekaterina's quill pen as a memento and have the Prime Volumious' right wrist to be adorned with an emblem that honors Yekaterina's memory. He had drastically changed his personality as he no longer cares for the lives of the people in order to achieve his goals such as selling Jonathan out for the Knight of Round position and killing anybody who gets in his way which nicknamed him as the "White Reaper". Akito's goal during this time was to become the Knight of One in order to take control of the Philippines so that people will no longer support X Code. At the time that Akito learned the truth of what actually happened, Akito began to have a sudden change of views on Jonathan. Akito also hated Nikolai V and Kaio as the culprits behind Yekaterina's tragic actions and her death. Family Nikolai Vasilyev V= |-|Yelena Vasilyeva= Yelena Vasilyeva was Yekaterina's older sister, and loved her very much. She abandoned her position as Viceroy of Philipp in order to clear her name. She made attempts to track down the source of Kaio and therefore she was able to avenge her by leading Ilya to his fate. She continued to clear her name until Jonathan obscured it with the almost finalization of Refrain, realizing the truth and making her drop her quest and have trust onto him once again, knowing as well that it will be what Yekaterina will wished for them two. |-|Jonathan Carter= Jonathan Carter was Yekaterina's older half-brother, and was told by Jonathan that she was his first love shortly before her death at his hands due to him losing control of his Kaio. It was revealed that Yekaterinan was her favorite sister next to Marianne. |-|Other siblings= Others Nina Berger= |-|???= Appearances * Reboot * Revival * Refrain * Reload * Repeat * First Encounter * The Imperial Siblings * Lessons * Before the Showdown * The Final Invitation * A Real Princess * Expected Confrontation * Prototype * The Plan of Refrain * Clothed for a Funeral * Final Goodbye Trivia Character descriptions= * The name Yekaterina is a Russian variation of "Katherine" that means "pure" in Greek.Nameberry: Yekaterina Nikolaevna is his patronymic name that means "son of Nikolai". Vasilyeva is the feminine variation of "Vasilyev" that means "son of Vasil" in Russian.Behindthename: Vasilyev * Her character was based from Euphemia li Britannia, a character from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. |-|Other descriptions= Succession and precedence References Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Code Breaker characters Category:Reboot characters Category:Revival characters Category:Refrain characters Category:Reload characters Category:Repeat characters Category:Revolt characters Category:House of Vasilyev Category:Princesses